Entre tus alas
by Viictoriia
Summary: Dos personas diferentes en todos los aspectos, un cardiologo ocupado que atiene a la hermana enferma de la "anfitriona" de los muertos ambos ajenos al amor que viven aceleradamente se enamoran, juntos trataran de entender que significa para ellos ese sentimiento en medio de esta tragedia, claro siempre viendo las cosas con un poco de humor.
1. Entre consultorios

Bleach no me pertenece D:

Puede contener algo de Ooc.

…

Había sido un día pesado, como muchos otros, deje algunos expedientes en el escritorio y después me levante para ir a tomar algo caliente, pues era diciembre y el frio no perdonaba nada. Respire profundo. Todo parecía tan tranquilo en ese momento… Pero esos momentos eran escasos para Ichigo Kurosaki.

-¡Doc… Doc!

Escuche una vocecilla de tono molesto detrás de mí… Si en efecto, al voltearme vi que era ella, vi como venía a unos metros más delante de mí, era aquella enanita energética de cabello negro y lindos ojos.

-Por fin lo encuentro, perece que te ocultas de mí…

¿Lo dudas? Pensé. Sigue hablándome como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, la conocían poco pero ella tomaba mucha confianza, no es que me disguste pero…

-¿Que dice… Todo bien?

-Sí, yo con algo de frio y…

-No usted no me importa doc, ya sabe de que hablo…

Ya sabía de lo que hablaba desde el principio pero solo tonteaba un poco…

-Si ya se Rukia, te dije hace media hora que tu hermana está bien…

Pero… no me molestaba que ella me hablase tan confianzudamente pues yo hacía lo mismo. Escuche como ella suspiro como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

-Que bien, entonces ya puedo irme a trabajar sabiendo que Hisana está bien…

- Como es que todavía no te regañan por salirte cada media hora de tus labores….

-Todo arreglado, no te preocupes…

Me dijo ella pues yo atendía a su hermana mayor Hisana, quien estaba enferma, pero no por ella nos conocimos, ella y yo trabajamos en el mismo hospital, yo un simple cardiólogo y ella la anfitriona de los muertos.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar…

Si… Aunque fuese difícil de entender como esa enanita había llegado a ser embalsamadora… pero también era difícil saber como yo había llegado a ser cardiólogo... cosas raras de la vida, aun así tome un café bien cargado y me largue a seguir viendo a mis pacientes. Por fin tenía que mirar a la última y nada mas al verme me sonrió.

-Kurosaki-san, buenas tarde ¿mi hermanita te volvió a molestar, cierto?

Solo sonreí, había dado en el clavo, ellas eran tan diferentes, ella, Hisana era como una delicada flor y la otra… bueno no era tan delicada, tantas diferencias a pesar de que eran tan parecidas… me acerquen y le revise detalladamente.

-Parece que estas muy estable…

-Sí, siempre me dicen lo mismo pero aun sigo aquí postrada ¿no?

Le intente dar ánimos como siempre, pero ella solo decía que estaba bien, Salí de ahí, algo decepcionado por no poder decirle nada mejor y por no poder decirle a su hermana que ella no podría salir, por ahora no podía ser dada de alta, me sorprendió no ver a Rukia por ahí, pues siempre estaba al pie de la puerta por cualquier cosa, tal vez estaba por ahí con los muertos con su alegre cara, esa escena me hace reír un poco…

-¿Por qué diablos sonreí?

Me dije asustado, y me golpee la cabeza con la pared…

-Doctor Kurosaki… ¿está bien?

Me dijo una enfermera que pasaba ahí…

-Si… ah lo dices por esto…

Me señale mi cabeza de la cual salía un chorrito de sangre.

-Nah estoy bien…. Ocurre más a menudo de lo que crees

La enfermera se fue por el pasillo algo asustada y preocupada y yo me fue a mi consultorio por una vendas, y ahí encontré a Ishida, él era un compañero que estimaba mucho tanto como laborar como personal, era mi amigo desde la preparatoria y coincidimos en este hospital de nuevo, mientras yo me centraba en el corazón él se centraba en el cerebro, era neurólogo y a diferencia de mi él si tenía pinta de eso.

-Hola… ¿otra vez te golpeaste contra la pared?

-Si

-¿Por qué rayos haces eso?

-No lo sé… lo hago cuando pienso algo que creo que no debería pensar…

-¿porno?

-Idiota no… es sobre… otra cosa...

-¿Porno gay?

-¡No!… ya te había dicho que no… es últimamente… sobre una persona…

-¿Inoue… viendo porno?

Suficiente…

-Tu pequeño bastardo… tienes una obsesión con el porno… ¡no es nada de eso! Y realmente no tiene nada que ver

-Sí, lo sé ¿es quizás sobre Rukia?

Ishida era bastante inteligente y perspicaz…

-No

Dije como si nada, pero eso lo hizo sospechar más.

-Entonces te cae mal

Soltó Ishida

-Tampoco dije algo como eso…

-Saco mis conclusiones porque tú no me dices nada

-Mira no me desagrada, como a todos los demás del hospital Rukia me agrada…

-Entonces te gusta…

Yo soy tan impulsivo que no me doy cuenta cuando me están provocando y al final termino diciendo cosas que no quiero decir… regularmente vergonzosas… si… eso pasa cuando tienes un padre como el mío…

-¡No! No me gusta…

-Yo no dije que te gusta en ese sentido… pues ¿en qué sentido lo tomaste tú?

-En ninguno…

-Entonces no te gusta

-Púdrete Ishida, no digo que me gusta si no que disfruto su compañía…

Dije tajante.

-Interesante… ¡huy! mira qué hora es…

Ishida miro su muñeca izquierda en la cual no tenía ningún reloj…

-Es tarde…

-Pero si tú no tienes…

El se levanto y no dijo nada, cuando se dirigió a la puerta inmediatamente saludo a Rukia y me preocupe porque hubiese escuchado al menos algo de esa platica, el tenia esa horrible costumbre de dejar la puerta semi abierta, respire profundo y me acomode en mi asiento, tomo algunos papeles y puse mi pose cool.

-Oh! Señorita Kuchiki Pase…

Ella entro como si nada.

-Hola doc… vengo a saber cómo esta mi hermana

Ella no se comporto raro, así que está todo bien.

-Ella está bien… no tiene nada anormal, y no ha habido ningún problema

- Entonces podrá Salir… cuando…

-Aun es incierto eso, tengo que hacer algunas pruebas más y…

-Pero si dijiste que todo estaba bien…

-Rukia sabes que no tengo que explicarte nada, porque tú sabes cómo son estas cosas y…

Rukia suspiro profundo.

-Quiero algo caliente… quiero ir a la cafetería…

Dicho eso se levanto y antes de abrir la puerta…

-¿Que no vienes idiota? No ves que estoy en depresión y camino despacio como ida y bla, bla, bla, lo menos que debes hacer es acompañar a la damisela…

-Créeme si esto fuera un cuento serias la que menos esperaría que fuera la delicada, hermosa y alta damisela, Pitufito.

-Muévete tu trasero estúpida naranja

Ella dio una orden.

Yo termine por aceptar, y cuando estábamos por salir Ishida apareció de la nada…

-Qué tal si vamos todos juntos…

-No que estabas muy ocu…

-Que te parece Rukia

-A mi me parece bien

-Excelente

Y él nos siguió, pareciera que no tuviese nada que hacer que meterse en mi vida, estábamos en descanso, no había muchos pacientes que atender y todo estaba bien. De camino a la cafetería nos encontramos con el tatuado.

-Renji

Saludo energéticamente al pelirrojo y mis ojos y los de él se encontraron… realmente no nos llaveábamos tan bien, cada vez que no encontrábamos peleábamos pero esa no sería la ocasión, Renji era alto y tenía un gran tatuaje por todo el cuerpo que se conectaba con su cejas, en realidad con esas pintas ni idea como demonios le habían dejado trabajar ahí, pero vamos un tipo de pelo naranja (que es natural) con pasado de delincuente juvenil (Preparatoria) como cardiólogo en un afamado hospital…

Rukia y el tatuado ese tenía una amena conversación hablando de cosas vánales y de tonterías hasta que ambos se despidieron de su charla corta y después seguimos el rumbo a la cafetería, después de unos minutos Ishida se zafó de ahí con su reloj imaginario y la excusa de sus pacientes, así que ambos nos quedamos ahí… solos…

-Creo que necesito salir un poco…

-Si supongo que es lo mejor

-Mañana en la noche Matsumoto me llevara a un Karaoke, no es que me gusten esos lugares pero me ayudara un poco… ¡hey! que tal si vas con nosotros…

-Paso

Dije con voz absoluta.

-Vamos ira Matsumoto, Renji, Inoue, Nemu, inclusive Ishida, seremos pocos…

-¿Ishida... cuando?

Realmente no quiero saber cuándo le dijo Ishida… ni porque acepto… podía imaginárselo... Matsumoto borracha… Renji gritando como loco, Ishida se iría al minuto de que todos estuviesen reunidos, Matsumoto acosando a Inoue mientras ella esta gritando "Kurosaki-kun"," Kurosaki-kun" y Nemu la hija rara de un tipo raro… quien sabe… aunque la noche sonaba ajetreada ni en años luz aceptaría.

-Vamos…

Parecio rogar, pero su celular sonó, era un mensaje y después cerró los ojos…

-Trabajo….

Se levantó.

-Bueno Kurosaki-san, te espero ahí, después de todo, disfrutas mi compañía

Me dijo con voz melosa, una voz que usaba conmigo cuando realmente quería fastidiarme… y lo había logrado…

-Sera en el Karaoke ****** a las **** en punto

Solo suspire… sin duda no Iría

.-.-.-.-.-

(Y) yeiii por fin, había tenido este fanfic desde el año pasado ahí perdido en mi compu y hasta ahora sale a la luz (me dio cosa borrarlo, porque ya casi estaba "terminado") espero que les agrade, trate de hacerlo lo más presentable, pero me sigue pareciendo basura :S, espero muchos, muchos Review de ustedes para cualquier cosa, agradecerme o corregirme etc, etc.

Me eh dado cuenta de que me gusta meter a Ishida para fastidiar, me cae bien (Y)

Disculpen por el OoC, o no sé si tubo, ustedes juzguen dejando un review :D


	2. Traslado

Bleach no me pertenece D:

Puede contener algo de Ooc.

…

Volvía a suspirar cansado, todo había salido tal cual me lo había imaginado, no hubiese ido si Rukia e Ishida me molestaran tanto para ir. Bostece cansado. En aquel momento una muy, muy borracha Matsumato cantaba un canción bastante despechada, el idiota de Ishida se había ido… Renji platicaba con Rukia, Inoue estaba hablando con la sorpresa de la noche… Chad, ¿Nemu?… ¿Estaba oliendo la comida de Rukia?… no, no me interesa saber por qué….

Al cabo de un rato un muy insinuosa Matsumoto se me acerque pero no le preste atención, así que se fue con Inoue con la cual hizo una escena que…, al cabo de un rato Chad se había ido y Nemu…. Quién sabe, yo había tomado un poco y estaba de pique con Renji así que al final decidimos hacer un reto, ahí estábamos los dos tratando de ver quien aguantaba más, al final gane yo después de tan solo unas pocas latas, Renji cayo rendido no por el cansancio si no por la bebida, tengo suerte de ser tolerante al alcohol.

-Hmmm, supongo que iré más al rato al hospital a ver a mi hermana…

Ella me miro.

-Al final, creo que te la pasaste bien…

Si, supongo que si me divertí pero es obvio que no se lo iba a decir, después de eso me despedí, queriendo no hacerlo, pero recordé que tenía que ir por unos papeles que había olvidado al hospital, podía haber esperado a Rukia eh ir juntos, pero ya iba a unas cuadras más delante, al llegar entre y salude a alguna enfermeras y antes de dar vuelta para ir a mi consultorio escuche ruidos, vocecillas nerviosas.

-¡Tonta! Pero que vamos a hacer si el Doctor Kurosaki se entera…

-Pero Tarde o temprano se enterara, mañana el viene temprano y…

-¡Nos pueden correr! Y no solo a nosotros sino a él y…

La enfermera se quedó callada al verme.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Dije fríamente, algo me olía mal.

-Es que… que… doctor…

-Solo dilo…

Trate de estar tranquilo.

-Es sobre la paciente Kuchiki

Algo en mi se movió al escuchar ese apellido ¿le había pasado algo?... trate de sonar indiferente y no ansioso como realmente me sentía.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Si… Pero… Escapo

No supe cómo reaccionar y me limite a repetir lo último que una de las enfermeras dijo.

-¿Escapo…?

-Sí, ella estaba tan normal le tomamos los signos vitales y le preguntamos si tenía algún malestar lo normal… y entonces escuchamos demasiado tranquila la habitación, puesto que ella suele ver la televisión hasta muy tarde y cuando entramos a verificar… Ella solo se paró… y se fue

Trate de sonar tranquilo… pero me en ese momento me parecía imposible.

-¿Quieres decir que ella simplemente se paró y se fue, cuando su habitación estaba rodeada de enfermeras, es decir no la vieron?

-Lo sentimos doctor pero como teníamos tanta hamb…

-¡Esa no es excusa!

-Lo sen…

-No importa, saben que, debemos avisar al hospital y…

Sabía que sería fuertemente regañado pero todo saldría bien si…

-¡Kurosaki!

Escucho una femenina y muy conocida voz provenir desde el pasillo.

-¡Maldición!

Si… Era Rukia.

-Ichigo idiota, no me dijiste que ibas a venir y acabo de entrar a la habitación de mi hermana y no estaba… serias capaz de explicarme la situación, me habías dicho que no podía salir…

-Esto…

No sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

-Fue nuestra culpa… La descuidamos y ella se fue…

Dijeron las enfermeras.

-¡Que!... ¿Sabes que podría pasar si el director se entera de esto…?... No, no, no, este ni siquiera es el momento de pensar en eso… ¡tenemos que buscarla!

Dijo con un tono un poco alto culpa de la desesperación.

-No si no se entera…

-¿Que pretendes Ichigo?

-Vamos a buscarla, tal parece que arruinaste mi plan perfecto…

-No te ayudare… esto… esto… es una negligencia…. Podría demandarte… ¿Sabias?

Trate de tranquilizarla, podría haber otra solución, después de todo el culpable no había sido yo, en gran parte, pero Rukia no entendía de razones, y esto se convertiría en una locura, le mire y casi le suplique buscar a su hermana, ella me miro y acepto, así que nos dividimos las enfermeras buscarían por todo el hospital y sus alrededores y Rukia y yo buscaríamos los lugares los cuales posiblemente Hisana iría, visitamos a Unohana con quien la hermana de Rukia había tenido una buena relación de amistad, pero no consiguieron nada, también visitamos a Ukitake, pero nada, llamamos a Renji pero él seguía en el bar, Rukia y yo estábamos tan desesperados que fuimos a la oficina de Byakuya, solo preguntamos con la secretaria pero dijo no haberla visto y antes de irnos Rukia le dijo que no le comentara nada a su hermano.

-¿No está en la casa de tu hermano?

-No lo sé… dudaría, no hay nada, ella perdió la llave, y si te das cuenta si ella está ahí nii-sama debe haberla visto ya, no creo que ella quisiera exponerse así, pues sabría que tu tendrías problemas… ¿quieres ir a verificar?

Trague en seco pues no quedaba nada, el nunca había conocido directamente a Byakuya, por lo que le contaban no era un hombre nada agradable, así que decidimos ir, la puerta estaba cerrada y cuando entramos no había nadie, tal y como Rukia había dicho toda planta estaba seca y el lugar era completamente tétrico, y no parecía haber nadie, pero antes de irse escucharon una voz cantarina provenir del fondo del enorme jardín, nos acercamos con cautela, había un árbol de cerezos algo seco y al lado una figura femenina, "Por fin" pensé.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

Rukia fue la primera en romper el sepulcral silencio.

-¡Oh! Rukia

-"Oh" de nada, tenemos que volver al hospital, estas enferma

-Solo quería ver si todo estaba en orden, hacía mucho que no salgo del hospital… Este jardín esta tan descuidado… me gustaría regarlo y...

-No puedes, estas enferma y…

Rukia ya no quería hablar, su voz se notaba cansada y podía también escuchar cierto grado de molestia, ante aquella situación decidí intervenir.

-Podríamos arreglarlo, creo que si puedes quedarte…

La mirada de Hisana se ilumino al instante, Ichigo sonrió ante aquella dulce visión.

-Pero tendrás que volver al hospital ¿sabes cuantos problemas has ocasionado y ocasionaras? o más importante debo llevarte, verificar como estas, has hecho un excesivo esfuerzo y podría ser peligroso…

Hisana me seguía observando y Rukia solo escuchaba de espaldas, sin decir nada…

-Pero… Pero, si estas unos días más, puedo considerar la idea de atenderte en casa, debes saber que es peligroso, no es lo mismo que el hospital, el cual te cuida las 24 horas yo no estaré todo el día aquí ¿Entiendes los riesgo?

-Si

-Vamos al hospital, te explicare todo con más calma y de ser posible hablar con bya…

Rukia que había permanecido en silencio alzo la voz.

-No… Hisana, es peligroso… No te iras del hospital

Decía aun de espaldas.

-Rukia entiendo tu preocupación, es mi decisión y el hecho de estar en el hospital me enferma aún mas, prefería vivir mis días aquí… junto a esta casa… junto a Byakuya… Aun si son mis últimos días… los quiero pasara junto…

-Estupideces nada más…

Dijo la chica molesta.

-Es tu decisión

Y fue lo último que dijo, ella se fue caminando hacia fuera…

-Es muy terca, pero se que lo entiende a su manera, solo que está preocupada, se los riesgos que conlleva la decisión y ella también lo sabe.

Sonrió amargamente.

-Algún día lo entenderá… En un momento estaré lista para ir de nuevo al hospital…

Yo asentí y Salí afuera vi a Rukia de espalda y con los brazos cruzados, me acerque y le propine golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, ella expreso dolor.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!

-¡No te preocupes no te pasara nada porque tienes la cabeza dura!

Ella no dijo nada.

-Se que estas enojada, pero es su decisión y deberías respetarla y aceptarla, no vas a pasar el resto de tu vida enojada…

Ella agacho la mirada, sin decir nada, no parecía que quisiera llorar, pero si estaba triste.

-Mi madre… Ella también estaba en la misma situación que tu hermana, tomo la misma decisión y yo estaba tan enojado… Ella murió sin que yo pudiese decir que lo sentía o… siquiera cualquier cosa y sentí que yo era culpable, que la había preocupado demasiado y por eso había enfermado más…

Rukia me miro esta vez.

-Lo que trato de decir, es que si tu no hablas con ella te sentirás culpable luego…

-Lo sé…

Después de eso, Hisana salió y pudimos llevarla al hospital de nuevo y después de verificar que seguía bien, hable con las enfermeras, todo parecía estar bien así que arreglaría su salida en unos cuantos días.

-¿Hablaras con nii-sama?

-Si

Platicábamos Rukia y yo afuera del hospital. Al mencionar ese nombre me dio un escalofrió ¿Era tan terrorífico ese hombre?

-Oi Rukia, porque lo llamas "nii-sama"

Tenía esa duda, pues sabía que no eran realmente hermanos.

-Después de que mi hermana se enfermara, el me adopto por así decirlo y comencé a llamarlo así, realmente le debo mucho…

No parecía tan malo después de todo…

-El puede ser un poco frio…. Ok… muy frio, pero creo que veras la manera de hablar con el…

Me levante dispuesto a irme a casa, Rukia se quedaría ahí.

-Oi, mandarino…

-¿Qué, enana?

Hubo un silencio.

-Gracias…

Tuve un escalofrió sin saber porque… solo respondió con una sonrisa y me fui. Los días pasaron bastante rápido y por fin Byakuya aparecía en su oficina y por fin pude ver que los rumores…. Eran reales… Él era un hombre alto y delgado… vaya pues, bastante atractivo… cabello largo y negro y una mirada bastante penetrante. Digna imagen que te esperarías de alguien que dirige una gran funeraria…

-Ya veo…

Dijo susurrando.

-¿Entiende usted los riesgos?

-Si, los entiendo, pero la decisión es de ella y se que no voy a poder hacer nada para cambiarla y confiare en que usted se mantenga en contacto…

-Hablando de eso, seria para mi muy difícil trasladarme del…

-Confiare en que todo esta bien en bien en sus manos… no me interesa lo tedioso y molesto que sea trasladarse… simplemente cambiaríamos de doctor a no ser porque Hisana no lo desea así, así que ¿Te comprometes?

Yo no sabía qué hacer y su autoritario tono me molestaba sería muy difícil la situación de ahora en adelante y no quería echar bronca con el estiradito ese y…

-¿comprendes?

El cabello de mi nuca se erizo y respondí en automático.

-Si

Dije como soldadito y me sentí un poco tonto… Pero esto también lo hacía por Rukia ya habiendo arreglado el papeleo y asuntos de más… Todo estaba listo para el traslado.

.-.-.-.

Hola!

Gracias a **-moon**y a**AlbertoM**por su apoyo :D se los agradezco profundamente.

Bye.


	3. Entre malos momentos y declaraciones

Bleach no me pertenece D:

Puede contener algo de Ooc.

Me estaba quedando dormido, no llevaba ni 10 minutos esperando a que ella llegara pero me estaba durmiendo, habíamos quedado a las 2:00 en el centro comercial, veríamos una película, después comeríamos algo, básicamente una cita… ¿una cita?, ¿no estoy ya bastante viejo?, empiezo a hablar como mi padre…

-hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No, no llevo solo 10 minutos

Me pare de inmediato de solo verla llegar…

-Te estabas durmiendo…

Comenzamos a caminar y compre una bebida energética en el camino.

-No solo estaba cansado, he estado trabajando mucho, pero lo bueno es que tengo mis vacaciones en unos días…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya lo necesitaba

-Planeas ir algún lado

-Aun no…

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer o más ganas que tomar un día entero y dormir hasta el siguiente, y después de eso tenía una semana entera de nada que hacer, seriamente había pensado tomar las vacaciones en la playa pero no tenía con quien pasarlas…

-Y… por eso tendré todo el fin de semana libre 3 días sin trabajar

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, me había perdido en la plática así que no entendí muy bien porque tenía aquellos días libres.

-y ¿Qué harás?

-Aun no sé, pensaba quedarme en casa, o ir a la playa

Tome algo de valor y después de meditarlo varios minutos y tartamudear al principio…

-Que tal si los tomas conmigo, pensé ir a la playa en primer lugar pero no quería ir solo…

Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes.

-Claro, supongo que sí puedo

-¿Porque el largo silencio?

-Solo estaba meditando unas cosas…

-¿Te preocupa estar sola conmigo un fin de semana?

Rukia me sonrió pícaramente.

-No solo estaba pensando en quien cuidaría mi conejo si me salgo 3 días de casa… El que debería preocuparse por pasar 3 días solo conmigo deberías ser tu…

Me ahogue un poco con la bebida por el comentario y solo le fulmine con la mirada… al terminar casi el día nos despedimos… sin ningún abrazo ni un beso, poco parecía una pareja, regrese a mi casa pensativo, por el repentino distanciamiento. Ese día era domingo así que iniciaría el lunes mi descanso, e irme a donde tuviese que ir con Rukia el viernes, así que tenía 4 días para preparar todo y relajarme en soledad o eso pensé hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, al abrir y ver quien era solo suspire cansado…

-No me interesa comprar nada

Dije como si de un desconocido se hablara…

-Descuida solo vengo a hablar de nuestro mesías…

Rodé mis ojos.

-Fue por ahí desde antes de que este mundo fuera…

-Ya Ishida pasa de una vez

Lo deje pasar mientras él sonreía. Cerré la puerta y le ofrecía algo de beber y nos sentamos en la sala de mi pequeño apartamento.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Aparate de estar aburrido en mi casa, escuche que tu tambien tomaste tus vacaciones, Por alguna razón Inoue quiere ir a la playa, y pensé que quizás podía pedirte prestada la casa que tienes por allá…

Me quede helado por unos instantes.

-¿y cuándo será eso?

-Pues tenemos las vacaciones casi el mismo tiempo, supongo que este fin de semana

-Está en ti arruinarme siempre los planes, o es inconsciente

-¿De qué hablas?

Dijo, evidentemente Ishida no tenía idea de sus planes, no quería, más bien no podía decirle que él ya tenía planes de irse para allá, porque le saldría la estúpida idea de quedarse todos ahí, y eso sería muy incómodo… para mi… Al final quedamos en acuerdo y se la preste a Ishida.

En la tarde Rukia me visto y trajo pastel.

-De donde sacaste pastel

Dije dándole una mordida, estaba bastante bueno.

-Me lo regalo una de las parientes del difunto que triste historia mientras iban a degustar él se murió ahí…

Me ahogue con el trozo y tuve que escupirlo, mientras que Rukia se empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso…

Le dije con algo de nauseas…

-Es broma, lo compre en una panadería que acaba de abrir…

-Rukia no bromees con cosas de esas, sabes que eso no es lo mío…

-Lo sé, por eso miento…. Después de todo el señor de la panadería nueva si se murió…

Volteé la mirada a Rukia y ella solo sonrió…

-Está muy bueno

Dijo degustando… Jamás entenderé su pequeño y retorcida sentido del humor. Después de terminar aquel pastel nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Rukia que otro lugar te gustaría visitar para vacaciones…

-No se… ¿no iríamos a la playa?

-Bueno... hubo algunos problemas y además que cliché… ¿playas? Será mejor buscar otra cosa…

Ella volteo de tal forma que al final quedamos un poco acostado en sofá, ella arriba de mí.

-Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí… y…

Me dijo de forma tan sensual que tendría que ser idiota si no entendiera que me quería decir…

-Y…

Repetí.

-Y...

Nos acercábamos lentamente.

-Y… Tengo gelatinas heladas en el refrigerador

Dije de repente mientras me levantaba y buscaba las susodichas gelatinas que realmente… no existían. Al final decidimos viajar a Kioto a visitar, aunque realmente Rukia no parecía muy contenta sobre eso y aunque visitamos varios sitios Rukia parecían indiferente a ellos, ella me comento que había venido acá en las anteriores vacaciones con unos amigos por lo que nada le parecía nada nuevo, nos iríamos en la noche y aun nos quedaban unas horas más…

-Rukia

Le llame pero ella estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos…

-Rukia

-….. ¿Qué?

-Te decía que estas cosas fueron construidas por…. Nah… olvídalo

Caminamos sin muchas ganas, yo trataba de "divertirme" y ella solo suspiraba y bosteaba de vez en cuando, nos sentamos en un parque.

-Si quieres regresar podemos…

-No, no lo tengo, me esforzare en divertirme

-Se que no es la gran cosa, pero la playa… no era una opción

-¿no era una opción?, ¿Por qué?

-Cosas… no importa ya, quería salir, se me ocurrió Kioto…

-Si, tengo 3 días libres en donde tu también tienes tus vacaciones, y tú decides pasarlas en Kioto… me siento como en un viaje escolar…

Aquel "paseo" había dado asco y estaba consciente, pero solo quería alejarme de quedarme a solas con ella, ¿Por qué?... Realmente no lo sé pero últimamente he estado evitando toda intimidad con ella… Me siento como una niñita adolescente….

-Bueno… tú querías salir ¿no?

Ella solamente me fulmino con la mirada y suspire, hacía un calor de mil demonios, fuimos a un parque y ella se recostó en la hierba yo me puse a su lado, y enfrente de nosotros estaba una pareja que literal, literal, literal se devoraba.

-¿Quién crees que gane?

-Hmm, yo le apuesto al chico, mira como abre la boca fácil le cabe el puño entero…

Sonreí y me termine por acostarme en la hierba.

-Hmp, me pica espero que no tenga plaga…

-Exagerado yo no siento nada, tiendes a arruinar un buen momento…

Volteé la mirado y ella tenía esa expresión tranquila en su rostro los ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa curveada, parecía disfrutar el ambiente, me levante y me ladeé un poco, luego apoye mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, mientras el codo en el suelo, ella seguía tan tranquila que por un momento pensé que estaba dormida, me acerque con cuidado y pose mis labios cerca de los suyos y le acaricia el cabello.

-Quiero abrir los ojos para ver que estúpida expresión tienes…

Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz de Rukia la cual aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, yo me aleje un poco y no dije nada, ella abrió los ojos y adopto la posición que yo tenía hace unos cuantos segundos…

-Tengo que estar dormida para que me beses… o para parecer una verdadera pareja…

Antes de que pidiese responder cualquier cosa ella se acercó y puso sus manos a mis costados, abrí mis ojos y me puse nerviosa al ver como se acercaba a mi rostro…. Rayos si soy una adolescente fue lo último que pensé al sentir el roce de sus labios en los míos, era un tacto suave, lento y delicado pero yo quiera sentir más así que la acerque a mi haciendo que el beso se intensificara más, ella abrió la boca señal de que mi lengua podía entrar en ella, nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que el aire se acabó.

El día transcurrió normal, nos fuimos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos y nos sentamos cerca de la recepción y nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde ahí hasta que Rukia recibió una llamada que era de su hermano.

-Si, lo sé… Son mis vacaciones… Las comencé hace rato… ¿Sola?... No estoy con Ichigo

Hubo un largo silencio me sentí nervioso por un momento, no podía ver la expresión de Rukia pese a lo cerca que estábamos pues yo estaba en el sillón y Rukia se encontraba sentaba entre mis piernas y yo la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si… el doctor…

Ella se rasco la cabeza signo de nerviosismo…

-Si ese…

Esta vez escuche irritación en su voz…

-Pero nii…

Ella se alejó el teléfono de la oreja.

-Colgó…

-¿Colgó?

-Si idiota que no me escuchaste, colgó…

-¿Qué tan enojado estaba?

-Algo…

Suspire, imaginándome la razón, y ella lo noto.

-Este algo confundido aun… Hisana…. Hisana era importante para el…

Baje mi mirada. Y ella se puso nerviosa ante mi reacción.

-Pero no creo que te culpe… no hiciste nada malo, pero es algo difícil de superar y que el sepa que estoy acá sola contigo, creo que le confunde aunque parezca frio no lo es…

Estaba algo preocupado por el estirado ese, no podía negarlo, pues no disfrute de la película que rentamos ya en la habitación.

-¿Sigues preocupado tonto?

-Algo, enana, algo, pero no puedo hacer nada ¿o sí?…

-Puedes ir a mi casa a cenar con mi nii-sa…

-Ni se te ocurra una noche en ese lugar… la incomodidad…

-Habrá el momento de hablarlo, tuvimos suerte de tener algunos días juntos…

Ella se volteo y se puso de rodillas en el sillón pero esta vez no se acercó, con mis manos tomo su rostro y lo acaricie con delicadeza lo acerque al mío y comencé a darle esporádicos besos en su cara, en el cuello luego a sus manos y termine junte mis labios con los suyos, solo los rozé con delicadeza hasta que con mi lengua comencé a lamer sus labios hasta que ella los abrió y me dejo entrar, aquel beso fue más intenso que el de la tarde, quizás porque estábamos solos… o porque estábamos seguro de lo que ahí iba a pasar.

…

HOLA

Agradeciendo desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, de mi alma y de... lo que sea profundo a:

**Onny-Chan**: sip, u.u pero pues tenía que pasar (U.U), gracias por comentar… sip lo de los cadáveres… aun lo esta reprimiendo…

**Alexdir**: hola!, gracias por comentar y pues… si estaba esperando que alguien me corrigiera de eso, ya lo estoy arreglando, gracias por la observación y al contrario me ayuda a mejorar.

Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto pues ser el último, no se me dan las cosas largas, pero si puedo lo tratare de alargar y ponerle algo de lemon, gracias a los que vayan a comentar, muchas gracias de antemano :D


	4. Vacaciones desviadas

Bleach no me pertenece D:

Puede contener algo de Ooc.

Me estaba quedando dormido, no llevaba ni 10 minutos esperando a que ella llegara pero me estaba durmiendo, habíamos quedado a las 2:00 en el centro comercial, veríamos una película, después comeríamos algo, básicamente una cita… ¿una cita?, ¿no estoy ya bastante viejo?, empiezo a hablar como mi padre…

-hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

-No, no llevo solo 10 minutos

Me pare de inmediato de solo verla llegar…

-Te estabas durmiendo…

Comenzamos a caminar y compre una bebida energética en el camino.

-No solo estaba cansado, he estado trabajando mucho, pero lo bueno es que tengo mis vacaciones en unos días…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya lo necesitaba

-Planeas ir algún lado

-Aun no…

Realmente no tenía nada que hacer o más ganas que tomar un día entero y dormir hasta el siguiente, y después de eso tenía una semana entera de nada que hacer, seriamente había pensado tomar las vacaciones en la playa pero no tenía con quien pasarlas…

-Y… por eso tendré todo el fin de semana libre 3 días sin trabajar

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, me había perdido en la plática así que no entendí muy bien porque tenía aquellos días libres.

-y ¿Qué harás?

-Aun no sé, pensaba quedarme en casa, o ir a la playa

Tome algo de valor y después de meditarlo varios minutos y tartamudear al principio…

-Que tal si los tomas conmigo, pensé ir a la playa en primer lugar pero no quería ir solo…

Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes.

-Claro, supongo que sí puedo

-¿Porque el largo silencio?

-Solo estaba meditando unas cosas…

-¿Te preocupa estar sola conmigo un fin de semana?

Rukia me sonrió pícaramente.

-No solo estaba pensando en quien cuidaría mi conejo si me salgo 3 días de casa… El que debería preocuparse por pasar 3 días solo conmigo deberías ser tu…

Me ahogue un poco con la bebida por el comentario y solo le fulmine con la mirada… al terminar casi el día nos despedimos… sin ningún abrazo ni un beso, poco parecía una pareja, regrese a mi casa pensativo, por el repentino distanciamiento. Ese día era domingo así que iniciaría el lunes mi descanso, e irme a donde tuviese que ir con Rukia el viernes, así que tenía 4 días para preparar todo y relajarme en soledad o eso pensé hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, al abrir y ver quien era solo suspire cansado…

-No me interesa comprar nada

Dije como si de un desconocido se hablara…

-Descuida solo vengo a hablar de nuestro mesías…

Rodé mis ojos.

-Fue por ahí desde antes de que este mundo fuera…

-Ya Ishida pasa de una vez

Lo deje pasar mientras él sonreía. Cerré la puerta y le ofrecía algo de beber y nos sentamos en la sala de mi pequeño apartamento.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Aparate de estar aburrido en mi casa, escuche que tu tambien tomaste tus vacaciones, Por alguna razón Inoue quiere ir a la playa, y pensé que quizás podía pedirte prestada la casa que tienes por allá…

Me quede helado por unos instantes.

-¿y cuándo será eso?

-Pues tenemos las vacaciones casi el mismo tiempo, supongo que este fin de semana

-Está en ti arruinarme siempre los planes, o es inconsciente

-¿De qué hablas?

Dijo, evidentemente Ishida no tenía idea de sus planes, no quería, más bien no podía decirle que él ya tenía planes de irse para allá, porque le saldría la estúpida idea de quedarse todos ahí, y eso sería muy incómodo… para mi… Al final quedamos en acuerdo y se la preste a Ishida.

En la tarde Rukia me visto y trajo pastel.

-De donde sacaste pastel

Dije dándole una mordida, estaba bastante bueno.

-Me lo regalo una de las parientes del difunto que triste historia mientras iban a degustar él se murió ahí…

Me ahogue con el trozo y tuve que escupirlo, mientras que Rukia se empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso…

Le dije con algo de nauseas…

-Es broma, lo compre en una panadería que acaba de abrir…

-Rukia no bromees con cosas de esas, sabes que eso no es lo mío…

-Lo sé, por eso miento…. Después de todo el señor de la panadería nueva si se murió…

Volteé la mirada a Rukia y ella solo sonrió…

-Está muy bueno

Dijo degustando… Jamás entenderé su pequeño y retorcida sentido del humor. Después de terminar aquel pastel nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Rukia que otro lugar te gustaría visitar para vacaciones…

-No se… ¿no iríamos a la playa?

-Bueno... hubo algunos problemas y además que cliché… ¿playas? Será mejor buscar otra cosa…

Ella volteo de tal forma que al final quedamos un poco acostado en sofá, ella arriba de mí.

-Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí… y…

Me dijo de forma tan sensual que tendría que ser idiota si no entendiera que me quería decir…

-Y…

Repetí.

-Y...

Nos acercábamos lentamente.

-Y… Tengo gelatinas heladas en el refrigerador

Dije de repente mientras me levantaba y buscaba las susodichas gelatinas que realmente… no existían. Al final decidimos viajar a Kioto a visitar, aunque realmente Rukia no parecía muy contenta sobre eso y aunque visitamos varios sitios Rukia parecían indiferente a ellos, ella me comento que había venido acá en las anteriores vacaciones con unos amigos por lo que nada le parecía nada nuevo, nos iríamos en la noche y aun nos quedaban unas horas más…

-Rukia

Le llame pero ella estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos…

-Rukia

-….. ¿Qué?

-Te decía que estas cosas fueron construidas por…. Nah… olvídalo

Caminamos sin muchas ganas, yo trataba de "divertirme" y ella solo suspiraba y bosteaba de vez en cuando, nos sentamos en un parque.

-Si quieres regresar podemos…

-No, no lo tengo, me esforzare en divertirme

-Se que no es la gran cosa, pero la playa… no era una opción

-¿no era una opción?, ¿Por qué?

-Cosas… no importa ya, quería salir, se me ocurrió Kioto…

-Si, tengo 3 días libres en donde tu también tienes tus vacaciones, y tú decides pasarlas en Kioto… me siento como en un viaje escolar…

Aquel "paseo" había dado asco y estaba consciente, pero solo quería alejarme de quedarme a solas con ella, ¿Por qué?... Realmente no lo sé pero últimamente he estado evitando toda intimidad con ella… Me siento como una niñita adolescente….

-Bueno… tú querías salir ¿no?

Ella solamente me fulmino con la mirada y suspire, hacía un calor de mil demonios, fuimos a un parque y ella se recostó en la hierba yo me puse a su lado, y enfrente de nosotros estaba una pareja que literal, literal, literal se devoraba.

-¿Quién crees que gane?

-Hmm, yo le apuesto al chico, mira como abre la boca fácil le cabe el puño entero…

Sonreí y me termine por acostarme en la hierba.

-Hmp, me pica espero que no tenga plaga…

-Exagerado yo no siento nada, tiendes a arruinar un buen momento…

Volteé la mirado y ella tenía esa expresión tranquila en su rostro los ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa curveada, parecía disfrutar el ambiente, me levante y me ladeé un poco, luego apoye mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano, mientras el codo en el suelo, ella seguía tan tranquila que por un momento pensé que estaba dormida, me acerque con cuidado y pose mis labios cerca de los suyos y le acaricia el cabello.

-Quiero abrir los ojos para ver que estúpida expresión tienes…

Me sobresalte un poco al escuchar la voz de Rukia la cual aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, yo me aleje un poco y no dije nada, ella abrió los ojos y adopto la posición que yo tenía hace unos cuantos segundos…

-Tengo que estar dormida para que me beses… o para parecer una verdadera pareja…

Antes de que pidiese responder cualquier cosa ella se acercó y puso sus manos a mis costados, abrí mis ojos y me puse nerviosa al ver como se acercaba a mi rostro…. Rayos si soy una adolescente fue lo último que pensé al sentir el roce de sus labios en los míos, era un tacto suave, lento y delicado pero yo quiera sentir más así que la acerque a mi haciendo que el beso se intensificara más, ella abrió la boca señal de que mi lengua podía entrar en ella, nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que el aire se acabó.

El día transcurrió normal, nos fuimos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos y nos sentamos cerca de la recepción y nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde ahí hasta que Rukia recibió una llamada que era de su hermano.

-Si, lo sé… Son mis vacaciones… Las comencé hace rato… ¿Sola?... No estoy con Ichigo

Hubo un largo silencio me sentí nervioso por un momento, no podía ver la expresión de Rukia pese a lo cerca que estábamos pues yo estaba en el sillón y Rukia se encontraba sentaba entre mis piernas y yo la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Si… el doctor…

Ella se rasco la cabeza signo de nerviosismo…

-Si ese…

Esta vez escuche irritación en su voz…

-Pero nii…

Ella se alejó el teléfono de la oreja.

-Colgó…

-¿Colgó?

-Si idiota que no me escuchaste, colgó…

-¿Qué tan enojado estaba?

-Algo…

Suspire, imaginándome la razón, y ella lo noto.

-Este algo confundido aun… Hisana…. Hisana era importante para el…

Baje mi mirada. Y ella se puso nerviosa ante mi reacción.

-Pero no creo que te culpe… no hiciste nada malo, pero es algo difícil de superar y que el sepa que estoy acá sola contigo, creo que le confunde aunque parezca frio no lo es…

Estaba algo preocupado por el estirado ese, no podía negarlo, pues no disfrute de la película que rentamos ya en la habitación.

-¿Sigues preocupado tonto?

-Algo, enana, algo, pero no puedo hacer nada ¿o sí?…

-Puedes ir a mi casa a cenar con mi nii-sa…

-Ni se te ocurra una noche en ese lugar… la incomodidad…

-Habrá el momento de hablarlo, tuvimos suerte de tener algunos días juntos…

Ella se volteo y se puso de rodillas en el sillón pero esta vez no se acercó, con mis manos tomo su rostro y lo acaricie con delicadeza lo acerque al mío y comencé a darle esporádicos besos en su cara, en el cuello luego a sus manos y termine junte mis labios con los suyos, solo los rozé con delicadeza hasta que con mi lengua comencé a lamer sus labios hasta que ella los abrió y me dejo entrar, aquel beso fue más intenso que el de la tarde, quizás porque estábamos solos… o porque estábamos seguro de lo que ahí iba a pasar.

…

HOLA

Agradeciendo desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas, de mi alma y de... lo que sea profundo a:

**Onny-Chan**: sip, u.u pero pues tenía que pasar (U.U), gracias por comentar… sip lo de los cadáveres… aun lo esta reprimiendo…

**Alexdir**: hola!, gracias por comentar y pues… si estaba esperando que alguien me corrigiera de eso, ya lo estoy arreglando, gracias por la observación y al contrario me ayuda a mejorar.

Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto pues ser el último, no se me dan las cosas largas, pero si puedo lo tratare de alargar y ponerle algo de lemon, gracias a los que vayan a comentar, muchas gracias de antemano :D


End file.
